Harry Potter y los lasos de sangre
by XIX-Phanthom
Summary: hay cosas que se pierden por un bien mayor pero si no puedes ver lo poco no podrás saber que es lo mayor. esta es la historia de como la sangre potter rompera el bien mayor armoni-soullink


**Prologo: pequeños cambios.**

**En HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE**

**AZKABAN**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación,

Hermione dio a Ron y a Harry una sorprendente noticia:

—Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora

McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles.

— ¡Pero aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de eficacia!

—Lo sé —suspiró Hermione—. Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste.

El giratiempo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo he devuelto. Sin los Estudios

Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada —dijo Ron resentido—.

Se supone que somos tus amigos.

—Prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie —dijo gravemente.

Se volvió para observar a Harry, que veía cómo desaparecía Hogwarts detrás de una montaña.

Yo también he hablado con McGonagall dejare Estudios Muggles y adivinación por Runas y artimagia, pienso que me aprovechan mejor, se mas de Muggles que el profesor y adivinación parece una broma, no quiero perder mi tiempo así, ya es suficiente con una familia del carajo como la mía —dijo un poco triste el final.

-Alégrate, Harry —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Estoy bien —repuso Harry de inmediato—.

Pensaba en las vacaciones.

—Sí, yo también he estado pensando en ellas, pero aún me molesta que no me dijeran que se cambien de clase, pero volviendo al tema —dijo Ron—. Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré. Ya sé cómo utilizar el feléfono.

—El teléfono, Ron —le corrigió Hermione—. La verdad, deberías coger

Estudios Muggles el próximo curso...-

Ron no le hizo caso.

— ¡Este verano son los Mundiales de quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry?

Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo.

La proposición alegró mucho a Harry.

—Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir...

Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge...-

Mucho más contento, Harry jugó con Ron y Hermione varias manos de _snap explosivo_, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito del té, compró un montón de cosas de comer; aunque nada que contuviera chocolate.

Mirando a su amiga recordó de donde saco la fuerza para el patronus que salvo tanto a él como a Sirius. Fue un recuerdo simple que para cualquier otro no significaría nada pero para Harry Potter fue muy especial y feliz, era de finales del segundo año cundo Hermione fue de-petrificada y corrió al gran salón y salto a sus brazos ese era el recuerdo más feliz que Harry podía recordar.

Pero fue a media tarde cuando apareció lo que lo puso de verdad contento sobre el verano...

—Harry —dijo Hermione de repente, mirando por encima del hombro de él—, ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera? —

Harry se volvió a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando vueltas a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. _Hedwig _dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura. _Crookshanks _se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.

Harry recogió la carta. Iba dirigida a él. La abrió y gritó:

— ¡Es de Sirius! —

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron Ron y Hermione, emocionados—. ¡Léela en voz alta!

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos._

_No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por lechuza. (Les mandare algo especial después)_

Buckbeak _y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de comenzar esta misión._

_Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo._

_Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro: fui yo quien te envió la Saeta de Fuego._

— ¡Ja! —exclamó Hermione, triunfante—. ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él!

—Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? —observó Ron—. ¡Ay!

La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afectuosa.

_Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número_

_711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años._

_También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío._

_Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme._

_Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts. Además cuando llegues te espera otra sorpresa. _

_Si alguna vez me necesitas, comunícamelo. Tu lechuza me encontrará._

_Volveré a escribirte pronto._

_Sirius_

Harry miró impaciente dentro del sobre. Había otro pergamino. Lo leyó rápidamente, y se sintió tan contento y reconfortado como si se hubiera tomado de un trago una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

_Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana._

—Esto le bastará a Dumbledore —dijo Harry contento. Volvió a mirar la carta de Sirius—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata...!

He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que _por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata._

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción.

— ¿Quedármela? —preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, se la acercó a

_Crookshanks _para que la olfatease.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ron al gato—. ¿Es una lechuza de verdad?

_Crookshanks _ronroneó.

—Es suficiente —dijo Ron contento—. Me la quedo.

Harry leyó y releyó la carta de Sirius durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación de King Cross. Todavía la apretaba en la mano cuando él, Ron y Hermione atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry localizó enseguida a tío Vernon. Estaba de pie, a buena distancia de los padres de

Ron, mirándolo con recelo. Y cuando la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry, confirmó sus peores suposiciones sobre ellos.

— ¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales! —gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos. Luego volvió hacia tío Vernon el carrito en que llevaba el baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_. Su tío lo saludó de la manera habitual.

En otra parte del mundo:

Un hombre de cabello negro alborotado de tez blanca pero con un bronceado que daba a entender que pasaba mucho tiempo al sol, no era muy alto pero de altura normal unos 5.6 pies, frente a sus ojos castaños unos lentes de montura fina que combinaban con su ropa elegante.

Estaba sentado en su casa mientras sus ojos recorrían un ejemplar del The Wizard of Eastern, en el titular había algo muy interesante para su familia.

Sin que se diera cuenta, alguien se paró detrás de él.

\- algo interesante cariño- una voz un poco coqueta detrás de él.

Dando la vuelto, recordó una de las razones de porque la vida es maravillosa, justo detrás de él estaba su esposa, cuando la miraba se preguntaba si en verdad había dado a luz a sus dos hijo, media 5.9 pies, ojos azul eléctrico, tez oscura pero no mucho, una larga cabellera negra que llegaba a mitad de su espalda, su esbelta figura resaltaba su pecho taza D. ella era Irisbell Black ahora Potter hermana menor de Bellatrix y mayor de Narcisa.

-Charlus Ignotus Potter deja de estar babeando la mesa y respóndeme- dijo con voz que prometía dolor si no cumplía.

-pero no te enojes-

-Charlus-

\- si ya ya, bueno que tal si lees esto- pasándole el periódico.

Ella miro el titular.

**Sirius Black escapa del ministro de magia inglés.**

-creo que esto confirma todo no iri- dijo mientras tomaba una pose muy parecida a un multimillonario amarillo

-sabes que ahora pareces más slytherin que nunca no?- dijo la oji azul con un toque de picardía tras sus palabras.

-que esperabas soy un slytherin- en su cara de formo una sonrisa, que asemejaba a una serpiente.

-ya le dijiste a los niños que su siguiente año será en Hogwarts?- dijo ello mientras comenzaba a ir a la cocina.

-si- respondió simplemente.

-sabes que cuando jazz y Jimmy sepan lo que Dumbledore hace con sus primos, navidad no tendrá Santa Claus verdad- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-no es para tanto- desestimo rápidamente.

-en serio, recuerdas lo que le jimmy hiso al perro del vecino porque le gruño- era una pregunta simple y la respuesta pues.

-el perro desapareció por 2 días cuando volvió parecía french poodle rosa y era un san bernardo- fue el hazmerreír del barrio

\- y lo que jazz le hiso a ese chico que quiso pasar se dé listo con ella- ella frunció el ceño al decir eso.

-lo subió de los calzoncillos en un asta bandera- su sonrisa se volvió casi maniaca.

-y la ves que los dos…- y fue cortada por su esposo.

-ok ya entendí será muy malo (no para mi) cuando se enteren- dijo totalmente despreocupado

\- yo solo quiero ver al pequeño Hadrían- la tristeza se sentía de sus palabras.

-ya lo veras iri, cuenta con eso- con una mirada determinada abrazo a su esposa, mientras recordaba a un pequeño muy parecido a su hijo con ojos de color esmeralda.


End file.
